


Childhood

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Family Dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stubbornness of children. </p>
<p>Day 1 submission for Kirishima Touka Week on Tumblr. Theme: Childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

“It's gross.” Complaints meant absolutely nothing when it came to eating. Touka pushed around the cooked vegetables on her plate, for once actually feeling like a normal child when it came to not liking greens. In her case, however, it was more so their foul taste rather than stubbornness. The softened texture tasted like biting into solidified sludge and it made her want to throw up.

“I don't want to eat it...” Ayato added, crossing his arms as he pushed the plate away from himself. “Touka's right. It's really gross.”

Their father looked at them defeated, sitting down across the table. “You kids need to learn to eat it...besides it's rude to waste the neighbor's good cooking.”

“It's not good.” Ayato replied bluntly, “Tell her she's bad.”

“That's not nice, Ayato.”

Touka looked over at her father, “Why do we have to eat this? What's wrong with the stuff you usually bring home for us?”

Arata frowned at his daughter before he forced himself to eat some of the vegetables, trying to show them how easy it could be to fake like they were good, even though he wanted to vomit immediately. “A lot of humans don't like what we eat.” he tried to think of a way to phrase it properly, “They think it's wrong.”

“Well I think it's wrong that they eat this!” Ayato retorted, standing up from the table and bringing his plate to Arata. He dumped his vegetables onto his father's plate then stumbled over to the sink as he stood on his tip toes, trying to put it in there.

“Ayato...” their father calmly called out, turning to look at his son struggle, “You can't be stubborn about things like this. This is really important.”

“Why?” Touka asked.

Arata looked back at her, “Because it's just best this way.”

“But why?” she asked again, probing her father for an answer.

“It's just the safest option.”

“But it makes me feel sick...” the small girl held her stomach, looking down at the “delicious meal” that only spelled poison to her. “I don't like that it makes me feel this way...the stuff you bring home is so much better. It makes me feel really good.”

“I know.” he frowned and forced himself to take another bite of the food. “But this is for the best, Touka...”

“I hate it.” she murmured and watched as her father stood from the table, walking over to take her plate. “I'm still hungry...” she commented, looking up at him.

He lovingly placed a hand on her head, “I'll go get you both something tonight. I promise. Then we should be okay for a while.” He smiled down at her, “Why don't you and your brother go play outside for a bit?”

“Okay...” she got up from the table and walked over to Ayato, grabbing his arm.

“I want to play cops and robbers.” Ayato piped up, looking up at his sister.

“What?” Touka frowned, “You always want to play that!”

“Touka just do what your brother wants. He's still young.”

“But he always wants to play that! I want to play something else!” she retorted.

“Touka...”

She frowned and tugged her brothers arm, “How come he always gets to choose the game...” she muttered under her breath, exiting the room with Ayato.

“Why does dad always make us eat such gross stuff?” Ayato asked as soon as the two of them were out of the house.

“Quiet!” Touka instantly hushed him, “Dad said not to talk about that stuff outside.”

“It's just gross...” he frowned. Crouching down on the ground as he picked up a stick, starting to draw pictures in the dirt.

“I thought you wanted to play cops and robbers?” she asked, crouching next to him, watching as he drew a dog.

“I changed my mind.” he looked over at his sister, “Wouldn't it be cool if dad let us get a pet?”

“He'd never do that.”

“But what if he did?”

She shrugged, “I guess it'd be neat. I don't think it's gonna happen though. Dad is kind of strict about that...I think it's the landlord's fault. Dad doesn't want to cause problems.”

Ayato frowned, “That stinks.”

“I know. I think it'd be really cool if we could have a pet or something...” she watched Ayato continue to draw shapes in the dirt. “I'm really hungry...”

“Me too...Dad said he was going out tonight, right?”

“Yeah.” she pulled her knees up to her chest.

Ayato was quiet for a moment, “Do you think Mom would have made us eat gross stuff?”

“I said to stop talking about that.” she replied, her expression somber as she thought about how their mom didn't come home one day. “Don't talk about Mom, or food.”

“I just want to know.”

“Be quiet, Ayato.”

“I'm going to tell Dad that you were mean to me.” Ayato complained.

She groaned and pulled her knees closer to her chest, “I don't care you're annoying anyways. Stop asking so many questions all the time.”

“Daaaad!” Ayato called out, “Touka's being mean again!”

She punched him in the arm, “You tattle tale!”

“She hit me too!” Ayato stood up and ran inside, “Dad!”

Touka watched as he clumsily ran inside, already producing a series of fake water works in order to convince their father how she was in the wrong. She frowned as she stood up, “Quit being such a baby!” she shouted into the house, gripping the sides of her dress as she braced herself for the scolding her father was about to give her.


End file.
